For The First Time
by GleeFan2012
Summary: Translation. All in Dalton knew that Sebastian Smythe just look for sex, or well, that's what everybody believed until Kurt Hummel came and gave a face that no one knew about Sebastian...
1. Chapter 1

**So this history is from 'Kurt-happiness and coffee', she is a great author who let me translated this fic and you could go and check it out in Spanish :)**

**Anyway here it is.**

* * *

In Dalton, everyone know who Sebastian Smyth is.

Cold, distant, smart and clever as the devil himself, handsome but unscrupulous and of course, a slut, a whore man to be exact.

But that wasn't why he was less respected, something that people credited to Smythe was that he left his intentions very clear from the beginning, whatever their prey was, Sebastian always warned them not looking for a relationship and not meant nothing but a tumble just one time. Usually it didn't matter the guys he went to bed, but it was always this naive thought that he could change his mind. Their hearts were broken when they realized that no, Sebastian was not going to change for them, and they were stupid to think that.

But the truth was that Sebastian did not need a guy that went to change him, because the truth was that a boy had already changed him, it happened once before and he had not necessarily changed him, but rather that Sebastian himself had changed at lose that kid.

His name was Kurt.

Kurt Hummel.

His first and only love. Normally it expected to have a story of how Kurt broke his heart and use it only for sex and that is why Sebastian is like this now. But that was impossible, he and Kurt had met the whole life, they were best friends. If someone had the fault it was his father. Sebastian was fourteen and had just announce to his father he was gay, at first his father didn't care, but when Sebastian said with a huge smile that had a boyfriend (after four months of having it in secret), his father admitted he didn't know how to deal with that.

_"I love you, you're my son and nothing is going to change that, but simply I don't know how to deal with a boy that is gay, at the beginning I thought I could, but now even you have a boyfriend, I don't want to know what's next...I can't do this son"._

He had insisted that he loved him, but even so he send it away to Paris with her mother. She and Sebastian had always had a rather murky relationship, he loved visit in the summer holidays and Christmas, mostly because he didn't had to deal with it, either because her work or something, while he enjoyed Paris making plans to move there when he grew up with Kurt however, this was not temporary, Sebastian would now move to Paris, and never see again Kurt.

"_But…you know Kurt, you like Kurt,_ _you've never had a problem with me and him spending so much time together, ¡You even consider him part of the family! ¡How can that change with us been boyfriends"_

"_I'm sorry son, I love you both, but I don't know how to act, I don't know what to do, your mother is a women, she will know what to do"_

"_But I love him!"_

"_You're too young to know that, you get over it"._

And with that he was sent to Paris, without giving him time even to say goodbye to his boyfriend, the bags were already made and the ticket purchased. That day he had hated his father, that was the day he began to keep a deep grudge.

No need to say that he NEVER get over Kurt, and never would.

Three years passed, Paris had been good, but he become cold and advantageous. The only person he cared about, apart from himself, they haven't seen since they had been so unfairly separated, his mother let him only to send a letter to Kurt, claiming that now that he was in Paris would have to start to forget about "that brat". Enough to say that was the last time he spoke to his mother, mostly because she didn't let him read the letter that containing the reply of Kurt.

He missed him every day, feeling miserable without Kurt at his side.

He do what he wanted, when he wanted and for preference if it gave a headache to his mother was better. He had lost his virginity at the 14 years old, with a dude that doesn't even remember, he drink and went out without any type of control, of course, he was always careful, he wasn't stupid. But he had stopped importing all kinds of emotional connection if it couldn't be with Kurt.

If he couldn't be with Kurt then nothing matters to him.

When he finally returned to Ohio, he was far for been the same Sebastian he was. With 17 years he was the most cold and without feelings person you could imagine, his father didn't recognize him and he regret every day of sending him to Paris. He doesn't live in Lima anymore, now his home is in Westerville, which killed Sebastian's little hope of seeing Kurt.

He settled in Dalton and became the reputation that has now.

Until the fate smile at him for the first time in three years.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ: The original Author of this fic is "Kurt-Happiness and coffee", she send you guys her endless love and that she is checking out the reviews, she appreciates it as much as the fic in Spanish, She love you guys so much :)**

**The time line is from Never Been Kissed, Kurt never fell in love with Blaine, he did like him but just a while before he see Sebastian.**

**Here is chapter two:**

It was an ordinary practice for the Warblers, they had won the sectionals and now they were going to the Regionals, the meeting didn't last even fifteen minutes and Sebastian was already bored, the council was talking between themselves about who knows what, while the others were talking about anything that might be interesting for them.

Apparently something about a new boy, whatever, Sebastian would go see it and if he was gay, sure as his name was Sebastian Smythe that he was going to sleep with him, unless of course, if the guy was like Anderson. A total frigid.

"Warblers" call Wes, slamming his gavel on the table. "I'm glad to announce that we have a audition today" murmurs were heard around the room, Sebastian couldn't care less, "Sure everyone has heard of the unusual mid-year transfer we have here in Dalton, well, thanks to our member soloist Warbler Blaine Anderson, has come to our knowledge that this new student also interested in joining us, so we make his audition right now, be respectful." he turned to see Jeff who was closest to the door "Warbler Jeff, if I you please call our potential partner."

Jeff opened the door and it entered a figure wearing the same uniform as all of them, but unlike the rest of the guys, this person meant the world to Sebastian, stand in front of door is nothing more and nothing less than Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian opened his eyes as could be and his face reflected complete disbelief. It seemed impossible, but it was true, stand in front of him was the adorable and beautiful as always, was Kurt. Of course, he had changed a lot, his features were sharp and more mature, it looked almost as tall as the same Sebastian, not to mention he was hot as hell, but still Kurt, his Kurt, the love of his life. Sebastian would recognize him anywhere.

"Please, introduce yourself" Wes spoke, his features softened into a smile serious warm to feel comfortable with Kurt.

Kurt was in the middle of the room, looked a little nervous but comfortable in his own skin, not to mention that his profile was proud, yet had something in which only made you want to go and hug him, protect him and make him smile.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I am a Junior and also a fashion addict" all smiled at this, Kurt had won them in just one sentence, he was too adorable to resist. Sebastian just loved watching his old boyfriend.

Wes was about to ask a question again, but Sebastian interrupted, unable to hold more the emotion.

"Kurt, is that really you?" Sebastian asked, just to make sure, confirm that it was his boy.

Kurt saw him for the first time since he had entered the room, their eyes met, and Sebastian knew.

It was his Kurt.

"Bas?" he ask, incredulous, the countertenor.

**Reviews?**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and it meant so much for us :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :)**

**This is chapter 3 I hope you like it.**

* * *

All the Warblers looked unbelievers as Sebastian stood from his seat and quickly enveloped Kurt in a tight embrace.

There was the always unfriendly Sebastian Smythe showing emotion.

"I can't believe is you" Sebastian said, his voice sounded a little tearful.

"Bas, it's me who can't believe it, don't you were in Paris? , Kurt said , separating the embrace just enough to see Sebastian.

"Yes, but..." the explanation of the tenor was interrupted by the cough of Wes.

Both chestnuts hair suddenly remembered that they were not alone in that place, and in fact Kurt had an audition to do. they turned to look at Wes, Kurt a little embarrassed, and Sebastian upset.

Wes, along with David and Thad, looked really sorry to have interrupted the moment, but as soon as he had everyone's attention, he began to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kurt, we would like to know your vocal range before auditioning", asked the head of the council.

"Countertenor" said Kurt, still in the arms of Sebastian.

Wes opened his mouth in surprise, David saw his friend funny even Thad looked a little shocked. The Warblers haven't had a countertenor in years.

Kurt turned to see Sebastian with a curious look, and his old boyfriend just shook his head slightly, Kurt knew that meant they would talk about it then, but he had seen the look of sufficiency and pride that Sebastian gave him to the council.

"Well, what if you start your audition Kurt?" David asked kindly, taking control now that Wes was shocked.

"Sure", Hummel smiled in response, while Smythe, reluctantly, let go to Kurt and returned to his seat.

Kurt turned to see where were all the Warblers, careful not to give the back to the council completely, his gaze center in Sebastian which gave him an encouraging smile, then opened his mouth and began to sing.

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with **

**Playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

_He sings like an angel, but I'm not surprised he is one._ He thought the young Smythe.

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes and leap!**

Blaine was delighted, he never heard a voice as wonderful as this.

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down**

Wes and David, maybe they were not the biggest fans of Broadway, but they were not ignorant, they knew of Wicked, and they knew that song, and both knew there was a high F in it. Wes was biting his lip in anticipation.

**I'm through accepting limits**

**'Cuz someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

Everyone was falling into a state of delight to hear Kurt sing, his voice ceased to be hypnotic.

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down**

Kurt saw them all, trying to feel what he felt, joy, excitement, satisfaction, this was his closing song for everything bad that had happened before, now he had Sebastian back, he was now in Dalton, and he was safe.

**Unlimited**

**My future is unlimited**

The song suddenly went up note, little by little.

**And I've just had a vision**

**Almost like a prophecy**

**I know - it sounds truly crazy**

**And true, the vision's hazy**

**But I swear, someday I'll be...**

**Flying so high!**

**Kiss me goodbye!**

Long and sharp notes left everyone impressed.

**So if you care to find me**

**Look to the western sky!**

**As someone told me lately:**

**"Everyone deserves the**

**chance to fly!"**

That last was a message from Kurt for anyone who ever had stopped him, no more Kurt Hummel was back.

**I'm defying gravity!**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**Bring me down!**

**Bring me down!**

That was all , the high F perfectly sung.

"I think that goes without saying but..." Wes started.

"Welcome to the Warblers Kurt Hummel." Blaine finish by giving a charming smile and a brilliant look to Kurt.

Sebastian closed his eyes to this, he had seen that look in Anderson before, and he didn't ensure a good thing.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people :)**

**I am very sorry I didn't update soon, It just that I have a lot of things to do, you know school and I have to go to other classes and it take me a lot of time, today I didn't have school so that's why I update but I'm going to try to update in the weekends.**

**So in the last chapter Kurt and Sebastian where reunited, we are going to see what is going in this chapter :)**

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy it**

The entire room erupted in thunderous applause after Blaine communicate that effectively, Kurt Hummel was now a Warbler.

Sebastian decided to worry about Anderson later, he returned to stand from his seat and went straight to hug Kurt again, he congratulate him and picked him up off the floor making him spin a little, like when they were younger, Kurt laughed at this, holding Sebastian stronger.

He had missed so much his ' Bas, he missed the arms of Sebastian, the film evenings huddled together, the outputs to eat ice cream, as Sebastian put up with his way of being in a way that nobody else could, when they sang together, everything. Now at the end he had 'Bas back with him, over his dead body that they would take him from him.

They stopped spinning and the two were separated, again, just enough to see each other their eyes, pride shining in Sebastian eyes, pride and love, along with lots of happy tears that refused to drop.

Wes gave a few hammer blows over the council table, drawing the attention of all Warblers, mostly because most had been perplexed seeing the couple embracing, after all, When in their right mind is going to believe that one day that Sebastian Smythe show affection to a person?.

Well Warblers, I'm happy to say we have a new member" Wes's smile was blinding and seemed ready to scream like a teenage girl who just met their favorite celebrity "Kurt Hummel, I have great plans for you."

Kurt stopped seeing Sebastian to give Wes a puzzled look before shrugging and see again his first boyfriend. Sebastian gently stroke the hair of Kurt, fixing a lock of hair that was already in place, just to simply stroke his angel. Some Warblers were still looking them amazed, but most of them preferred to give the couple some privacy, Blaine was staring obvious painfully, but actually it didn't mattered to Sebastian what the hobbit opine.

"Very well warbles, since we have no further business for the day, the meeting is dismissed, do not forget to sign up in the road for auditions a solo in regionals, you may leave" Wes empire, giving a hammer blow to the council table to make it official.

Kurt gave a small chuckle that turned out to Sebastian adorable.

"What's so funny Angel?" ask the taller of them.

"I can't believe he seriously have a gavel," said Kurt, still releasing a couple of giggles.

"What I can say? Wes is obsessed with that thing, to me personally, it just gives me headaches" declared the young Smythe with a smile, he was happy for the first time in years, really happy.

He haven't dropped Kurt waist and Kurt certainly haven't taken he's arms around his neck, there was no space between their bodies more than necessary from their heads to look into his eyes intently.

Sebastian felt sinking into those gaps blues, greens and grays, he was aware of his surroundings and that most of the Warblers had gone as soon as Wes gave permission, But there was still a couple of them who stayed watching him and Kurt. He couldn't care less, but he really wanted to talk privately with his angel, and enjoy it for years that didn't.

God, he loved Kurt, more than anything, he never stopped loving him, but he made many mistakes before, he was wrong and now he wasn't sure if Kurt would take him back if he found about them. And that scared Sebastian more than anything in the world, If his Kurt would see him with contempt, disgust or disappointment, he would be split in two and that possibility scared him so fucking much.

"How about if we talk in a more private place?" Sebastian whispered to countertenor, afraid to break the bubble of peace in which they were plunged.

Kurt nodded slightly giving him a soft smile, he took his arms off Sebastian's neck to the dismay of the tenor, but quickly take his hand, Sebastian, happy to not having to separate completely from Kurt, he laced his fingers and he let be led by Kurt. That action reminded him when he had done the same thing a long time ago, too much for his liking.

He followed without hesitation, it seemed impressed that Kurt knew exactly where he wanted to go and how to get there. They walked about ten minutes as Dalton was so damn big, and finally they arrived in the bedroom, after going through a couple of corridors and and up two stairs, they came to what Sebastian assumed was Kurt's bedroom, the number 315.

"You'll have to apologize for the mess 'Bas but I haven't finished unpacking" Kurt apologize.

When the countertenor open the door with his key and invite Sebastian to follow him, Smythe was impressed, the 'mess' were just some boxes were not even unpacked, all the boxes where accumulated above a bed that was presumably left empty, Sebastian didn't move more than two steps inside the room until he stood in for the impression, the room was only two. In Dalton the rooms are always for 4 or 5 people, but Kurt's room was only for two, not to mention that, apparently, Kurt was the only one who lived in here.

"I know it looks like a mess 'Bas but I don't think is that much" Kurt said, calling the attention of Sebastian.

The tenor turned to see Kurt, with a small smile on his face as an apology, he closed the door behind him and went straight to where Kurt was sitting on his bed.

Kurt patted the empty place beside him, a clear invitation for Sebastian to sit beside him, but Sebastian had a better idea.

He sat next to Kurt, but immediately wrapped the other boy in his arms and shot them both in the bed so that they were lying, Kurt burst into happy giggles that made Sebastian feel in the clouds, for years he didn't listen to Kurt laughed, and he loved Kurt's laughter.

Both Settled so that Sebastian spread extended in the middle of the bed with his head in the pillows and Kurt curled beside with his head on his chest, both holding to each other. Sebastian buried his nose in Kurt's hair breathing in the scent of the countertenor, they stayed a few minutes and just enjoying each other's presence, but Sebastian knew he had to talk, he was afraid that Kurt could leave him after this talk

**There you go, maybe in the weekend or sooner I'll post the new chapter**

**I almost forgot, Thanks for the lovely comments! :D**

**Review?**


End file.
